A Taste of Heaven
by The Third Biker Scholar
Summary: What would it be like, if Fate conspired a bit and brought them together? Throttle/Charley one-shot


Um...*blushes* I have no excuse for this. There were ideas for a plot, a real one! _I swear_! But...damn muse left me. So all I really got finished was...this...*blushes red*...

To understand where this is coming from, please read the following;

_Throttle and Carbine broke up over a year ago, and Throttle is now in love with Charley and she with him. The Bros are given a reprieve from fighting and decide to show their human friend more of their home world. But the visit to Mars for Charley goes horribly wrong when Sand Raiders attack the base! The boys went out to fight, leaving Charley behind to help defend the others. She was kidnapped, and thought dead by the Bros, devastating Throttle who swears to get revenge for her loss. But Charley is no helpless damsel, and manages to escape as the Raiders leave to attack the Freedom Fighters' base again!_

_The attack has been stopped by the valiant Martian Mice, and the Raiders are fleeing as she arrives just in time to see Throttle being blown off his bike by a stray missle! ..._

A Taste of Heaven

Charley ran full out, sprinting for all she was worth as she saw the last escaping Raider truck speeding along the side of the wall, heading for the smoke of Throttle's wrecked bike. The Raiders were in retreat, but that didn't stop them from wanting to take out one more Mouse on the way home, and the truck's gunner had Throttle in his sights-

Just as the gunner fired, she slammed into the tan mouse, knocking both of them to the ground, rolling behind a corner of the base's inner wall from sheer momentum. Bullets tore into the stone wall he'd stood in front of, bits of stone and plaster raining down from the blasts. Throttle gasped for breath, the wind knocked out of him, and he blankly stared up at the sky. She laid a few feet away from him, their gasps of breath sounding so loud to her ears. She caught the sound of the truck speeding away, the victorious Martians still in pursuit as shots could still be faintly heard heading after them.

She recovered quicker than he did, crawling over to him and yanking his helmet off. "Throttle? Babe, are you okay? Throttle? Speak to me!"

He blinked hard, staring at her for a full minute without speaking, that utter shock still on his face. His tail twitched, his body seemingly frozen.

She brushed the fringe of his mane from his eyes, her hand cupping his cheek as her other hand searched for any sign of injury. "Throttle? Babe, you're scaring me, please, say something."

"You...Charely? Charley-girl?" his voice was almost blank with shock.

She smiled, tears spilling over her cheeks in relief. "Hey, handsome. Miss me?"

His mouth twitched, his eyes widened-and then he moved so fast she could only gasp as he locked his arms around her, his tail instantly wrapping around her waist and a leg pinning hers to the ground. His entire body shook with faint tremors. "You're here. I'm here with you. Oh gods, I made it here with you," he gasped in quiet joy, happiness shining through his words as he leaned in and kissed her, hard and deep, with incredible sweetness. She almost melted at the intensity, wrapping her arms around him, her other leg moving to hook around his knee.

"You smell so good, babe," he murmured. His grip around her tightened and in a whirl of color he moved, so quickly the world was still spinning behind her eyes when Throttle came to a stop. He'd moved them out of sight, somewhere private in the outer wall's debris. Charley couldn't tear her focus away from him to look if anyone on the base had seen them. "I must be in heaven, if you're here with me," he said in the rich, low timbre that she loved. His fingers were softly stroking a path down her face and neck, little brushes that sent sparks along her frayed nerves. He touched her with wonder, almost awe, as if he truly couldn't believe she was there.

"Throttle, I - " she started, but was cut off by his mouth on hers.

Oh, _this_ was what she'd been missing. This connection, soft lips meeting his hot mouth, warm fur meeting skin, the way he set her pulse pounding. She couldn't help her soft cry of pleasure. He cradled her against him, and it was all she could do to keep her arms around his neck, and her body pressed up against him. The taste of him, the scent of him that she soaked up-it was like they'd never been apart.

Charley put everything she had into that kiss; all the fear and despair from her imprisonment in the Sand Raider slave caravans washed away from her in that moment. Her body stayed moulded to his, and his mouth only left hers to whisper to her, brushing against her mouth as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I left you." Soft as moth's wings, he kissed her light and sweet. "I'm sorry I failed you." Another barely-there kiss against the guilty sound of his voice. "I swear I never would have left you there if I'd known they were coming, please believe me, babe." His tongue licked softly along her lower lip. Charlene had to gasp for air; the guilt and sorrow in his voice knocking the breath from her. "I never should have left you alone. I'm so sorry, Charley-love." He took advantage of her parted lips to kiss her deeply, and all rational thought left her head for a while.

It took a moment for her genius mind to register everything he'd said and put together what the hell he was talking about. _Oh my god. He must have thought I was killed by the Raiders. But if he thought I was dead then what is he going on about-Oh no. The explosion from his bike! He thinks now he's dead with me _–"Throttle," she tried again, "This isn't - "

"Please," he cut in, "please, babe, tell me you forgive me. I'm sorry, Charley, I know its my fault and I don't deserve it, but please baby, forgive me." The world narrowed to just his eyes locked on her own, a powerful bionic ruby that drew her in and nearly drowned her with all the emotion she saw there. Pain, sorrow, guilt, regret, pleading, and above all things, love filled his gaze. She couldn't have told him no even if she'd wanted to.

"Throttle, of course I do. It wasn't your fault."

His smile returned, burning the world away with its warmth, and Charley could only smile at him in return. With a simple twist and shrug, his black leather jacket slid down his arms, a quick yank had his bandana and fingerless gloves off, and his gun belt was sliding off his hips. He pushed forward, moving them backwards. Her back hit a wall, not roughly, but it snapped her back to reality for a second.

They were in the ruins of a small courtyard, with crumbling walls on three sides that sheided them from view and kept the rest of the world on the outside. His bike was no longer smoking, and from the sound of things, the base was recovering from the surprise Raider ambush.

Throttle stole her attention back by beginning to kiss a path down her neck, his tongue sweeping out at intervals to lick, suck, and nibble. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, and the sun was outlining his body in all its glory for her to see. His hands were securely wrapped around her waist, and one slid under her shirt to caress the skin on her back. It skimmed higher, his fingers stroking the length of her spine, and when he pulled away again she whimpered at the loss.

Both hands grasped the fabric of her shirt. He pressed against her, and she felt him, every part against her – especially against her stomach – and she knew what his intentions were.

"Do you want this, Charley-girl?" he asked, and his voice was harsh with strain. Her body reacted to it, and she could only nod her head in response, not having the breath for speech.

The fabric was over her head before she had chance to blink, his hands running up her arms and down her back again, and when he leaned against her to kiss her they were front to front. His hands found the clasp of her bra and that was quickly gone too. He swept his fingers over her shoulders and down, cupping her breasts gently. He broke their kiss and pulled back slightly, enough to look at her and see-"Oh goddess, my Charlene. You are so beautiful, my sweet girl," he said softly, his voice growing hoarse with the strain of holding back. He saw her blush, the soft pink staining her cheeks and flushing lightly over her breasts. He made a deep, aching sound as his hands gently squeezed her breasts, making her gasp in pleasure.

He stroked her right nipple with his thumb, and it set her gasping and arching against him. She ran her hands over his chest as well, gripping his arms and shoulders, loving the feel of the strength he held. His tan fur was soft and rough under her fingers. He moaned and pulled away from the kiss, a small smile of satisfaction on his face as he bent his head, licking back down her pale throat and chest until his mouth met his hand.

Charlene was aware, dimly, that not too far away a war was going on, and anyone walking past the ruins could hear them. There was wounded to help, and the fallen to recover, and the sweeper teams would be out looking for survivors soon. But she couldn't quiet the sounds she made as he continued his path down her body, sucking at her nipples and licking the delicate skin under her breasts, nipping down her stomach, his tongue lightly swirling at her navel. In an instant her tattered jeans were gone, along with her boots, and then she was being lifted by his tail.

Now she was wrapped around him, her face a little higher than his and their hips so close together. Clothing was a terrible barrier between them, his jeans against her cotton panties. She tried to wriggle against him, but he held them still, sucking at the skin of her neck until she cried out. "More," she gasped, "please, Throttle."

She knew his jeans were gone now too, because her legs were wrapped around the soft fur of his waist. He swallowed her soft whimpers and gasps as they kissed, his position pinning her to the wall so she couldn't grind against him. One hand cupped her face, stroking her cheekbone lightly so goosebumps broke out across her body, and the other caressed her side as his tail twined and wrapped about her thighs and hips. Then his hand slid to her hip, then around so it was directly above where she wanted it to be. "Is this what you want, Charley-babe?" he asked lowly, dragging two fingers over her still-clothed cleft. "Do you want this?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, please, yes"-One finger slid beneath the elastic of her panties, and Charley gasped when he touched her so intimately. "Oh my god, Throttle, oh yes- "

He circled slowly, with the lightest pressure, and there wasn't a thing she could do to increase it. It felt like lightning when he touched her there, pleasure shocking through her. He smiled at her gasps and panting, slowly circling his finger in tighter spirals around her clit. Charley desperately tried to move, tried to make him increase the pressure, shift his fingers lower, but all he did was smile. "Patience, babe," he said soft and low.

"Throttle, please! Please, Throttle, I can't take it-"-He finally had mercy on her. The finger slid lower, and she shook against him as he pushed it inside her wet core.

Charley could feel vibrations coming from Throttle's chest, and it took a moment for her to realise that he was growling, long and low. _That is so hot_, she thought in a daze, desire stirring deep and rising quickly, and she felt wetness seep down his fingers at this epiphany. "Goddess above, you are tight," he said, his voice gravely and low and _hungry_. "You're so wet for me, my sweet Charley-girl." He slowly added another finger inside her as the growling got louder. She clenched around him, anything to keep him touching her, and he pumped his fingers a few times to test her readiness. In a distant corner of her mind, a little voice marveled that he could make her so hot for him so quickly.

There was the shredding sound of fabric and cool air that told Charley that her underwear was gone, torn off by his tail. Throttle slowly pulled his fingers away from her, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean. "Always knew you'd be sweet, babe."

He caught her gaze as he wrapped his arms back around her waist, and though his eyes flickered to her lips he didn't kiss her. Her back came away from the wall and he slid to his knees, taking her with him, her legs still locked around him.

Charley could really feel him beneath her then, large and hard and thick, but she didn't have enough room left in her to feel nervous. He shifted them so she knelt above him, and guided her hips so that she was directly over him, and he was pressing against her. She couldn't help the soft moans she made as he gently lowered her down on his length. He was so much bigger than his fingers, and for a long moment all she could feel was the pressure inside her, and she wasn't entirely sure it was comfortable. But she stretched around him, inch by inch, and as she sank down he brushed places inside she'd never known she had.

After the longest minute, all of him was settled inside of her, and she rested her forehead against his. His antennae brushed against her, a tingling sensation, and she immediately opened her mind to his. Emotion crashed over her; warm with love, hot with desire, both emotions growing and growing and growing, relief and joy and peace surfacing in their wake. _'I love you,' _he whispered in his mind's voice, and it took effort for her to speak aloud to say it back to him, lost for a moment in the depths of his mind and rich red eyes.

He rocked his hips forward a fraction, and she cried out at how good it felt as her walls gripped him tighter. He groaned and his tail shifted to stroke down to her clit, and that just caused another bit of wetness to coat him. She slowly moved, lifting her hips and sinking back down, and it left her panting.

Throttle let her set the pace and she rocked over him slowly, revelling in the movement of his flesh along her inner walls, each stroke a new discovery. There was a spot that felt better than all the others, and Charley found a rhythm and an angle that meant he hit it every time she moved.

Abruptly, Charley was on her back, lying on their pile of clothes, and Throttle was above her. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but cried out wordlessly instead as he pushed back inside her. He felt even bigger from this angle, and every inch of their bodies touched, held, stroked against each other. The girl could feel the pleasure building, a coiled spring getting tighter and tighter.

She wrapped her legs around him. He nuzzled into her neck, panting and whispering to her. She caught "I love you," a few times, but the rest was in languages she couldn't speak. She knew enough to recognise "Ro'leama," in Martian and "Tik amses," in what might have been Venusian. She couldn't think as he increased his pace, his tail pulling her legs even closer against him.

Suddenly, the storm that had been building within hit her, her whole body surrendering to it. It burned along her nerves, from her curled-up toes to along her spine, leaving her almost spasming against him. Her inner walls gripped him tightly, flexing and clenching around him in ecstacy. Charley couldn't stop her broken shouts and moans of his name, every bit of her body on fire with pleasure.

Throttle froze, stunned at the feeling of her walls clamping around him and pleasure it caused. He softly moaned. Oh gods, this was going to be rough. "Charlene, baby, hold on to me," he said, his voice tight and low. His tail shifted her up and locked her legs tightly around his waist, one hand gripped her hip, and then his thrusts began again. Deep and hard and fast, as if he was trying to force them to melt together and never come apart again. She couldn't stop the gasps and screams as he pounded inside her, pouring out his fear and worry, and love. It made her shudder again in bliss, and as her walls tightened around him again as she came, it triggered his release at last. He pressed his forehead to hers, a hoarse cry of her name the only sound he made as his seed spilled inside her. Charley could only feel as his pleasure crashed over her through his antennae, the sensation rocking her to the core.

It took effort to catch her breath, and it took visable effort for him to not collapse on top of her. He half rolled off her and she went with him, leaving them still joined at the hips, his tail still knotted around one of her knees. Throttle buried his face in her hair and kissed down the side of her neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he murmured, over and over again. Charley couldn't say anything; she was waiting for the bones to return to her body. She felt the weight of his gaze on her the whole time, heavy with desire but deeply satisfied as well.

She turned her attention back to the man beside her – to the man still _inside_ her. When she looked at his face, she was taken aback; Charley had never seen such serenity. Throttle wasn't the kind of person to wear that kind of open happiness and she felt a thrill as she realised that she was the cause of that joy.

They rested for a while, his arm around her waist as she nuzzled into him, as his body sheilded her from the cooler Martian temperature. The only sounds were the faint gusts of wind and sound of revving engines in the far distance. Charley couldn't help her smile. Company really did make all the difference. This ruined courtyard, where she'd finally made love with her Martian soldier was her own little square of paradise. No wonder Throttle thought they were in heaven.

* * *

_Oooh baby, do you know what that's worth?_

_Oooh, heaven is a place on Earth._

_They say in heaven, love comes first,_

_We'll make heaven a place on Earth!_

*blushes*...Any good?


End file.
